Moment
by Kiriyama90
Summary: Yuna..Riku..Paine.. The storycontinues well in my way. R for later chapters! (moved from ff X page)
1. Her

Disclamer: Well Well Well.....I do not own square enix or the characters of final fantasy But........I do own the characters i made up so there!  
  
Moment  
  
okay here is a layout of el historia (Story)  
  
it takes place after the 1000 words preformance in the thunder plains. I started here because everything is different in my story so basically its my own version of the end of the game. Enjoy!!! (when ever there is italics its in yuna's thoughts)  
  
Part 1: The song that changed the world  
  
Chapter 1 The next day  
  
Yuna awoke early (early for her atleast) the next morning .She lay on her bed in the silence thinking about what she had done the night before. I did it.......i sang her song. But know I need to find Him where ever He is.....  
Her silence was broken with the sound of Paine entering the room. She could tell it was Paine from the klanking of her boots against the hard metal floor. "Are you awake Yuna?" she asked "yeah" Yuna replied "Are you okay?" "why would you ask such a thing?" "Because I can feel your pain."  
  
There was a long silence before Yuna could muster up the courage within her to turn around and face Paine.. Why..how could she know. "Yuna everyone, well except for that air-head: brother knows" "She is right Yunie" Riku stepped into the room, her scarf swaying against the soft breeze of the morning.  
  
Yuna awoke at that moment. oh god that was so wierd.. I better stop sleeping in the songstress sphere. Yuna got up and tidied up her bed, smoothing out the rinkles as if it ever mattered. She went downstairs to the bar and, as she thought breakfast was waiting. But what she didn't expect, was a tattered note right next to her breakfast adressed to her. Yuna pushed aside her breakfast and, opened the note up it read: Dear Yuna,  
We are leaving the celsiuus on a sphere mission. You'll understand why you couldnt go later.  
  
Riku, Paine, Brother and Buddy  
  
P.S: Shinra is still on the ship. Go talk to him He has somthing for you to do.  
  
"OH POOPIE!!" Her words echoed in the almost empty bar. Shinra ran in with a strtled look on his face. "Yuna are you ok!" "Oh Shinra false alarm nothings happening." She walked over to Shinra, and patted his head " Im so glad you were worried about me. So... what is it that you have for me to do?" "Thats the original reason I came up here. Le Blanc wants to see you and ONLY you at her mansion in Guadosalam. She wouldn't say why." "Okay! so its off to Le Blanc's. Lets get going!" "Wait just one more minute Yuna. Brother wanted me to give you these." Shinra handed Yuna two spheres "Wow dress spheres." "That one is the summoner one and the other is the Dragoon sphere." "Okay these can be useful." "Well Yuna its time we get going" "Well I guess so." she said as,she grabbed her holster and headed tword the bridge.  
  
Chapter 1 end  
  
So how did you like it PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. The Sphere

Disclamer:Ok i dont own the ff things so there on with the story  
  
Moment Part 1 The song that changed the world  
  
Chapter 2 The Sphere  
  
Yuna and Shinra had arrived in Guadosalam when it started to rain. She walked up the steps leading to the mansion Shinra, close behind. When she got to the door it sudenly opened!  
  
"Yuna! your here at last oh...... come in immedetly!"  
  
It was Le Branc, ofcourse who opened the door. She looked a bit battered like she just woke up. Her make up was smudged and she looked like a clown. Yuna and Shinra entered Le Branc's house. She led them upstairs and to her bedroom. When they entered Le Brancs room, she sat them down on her bed. Yuna noticed that the room was now filled with piles and piles of old documents. There were cracked spheres everywhere and her statue of her Noojie was covered by a incredibly HUGE stack of robes and other drivel. She surveyed the room like this unil she foud the "match" or thing that made Le Blanc call her it was a wierdly shaped object probably a sphere. But the one thing Yuna didn't notice was that Le Blanc Had been talking.............FOR A REALLY LONG TIME.  
  
"So Yuna what do you think?" Le Blanc asked her  
  
Yuna began to get nervous she was able to get a couple words out  
  
"Ummm........Well..............I......aa....Well...Can you please explain everything again!!!??"  
  
"AHHHHHHH I KNEW YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!!!! YUNA!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry" Yuna said lamely "I was just looking at the state of the room. You know its pretty hard to miss."  
  
"Well I guess I shouldn't bash your brains out like I was planning to back there. Okay So Listen up. The other day I found a sphere. It was really odd. It had a really disturbing film thingy on it and I think it has to do with Noojie and Barali's dissappearence, it had the same guy like in the awesome sphere and the other sphere, you know the one with the guy in the cage. Well anyways I know that you are trying to fing him and I'm trying to find Nooj so what Im trying to...."  
  
"I know what you mean Le Branc. Show Shinra and me the sphere."  
  
Le Branc stood up and went over to the sphere Yuna had been eyeing. She put it in the sphere projector and it started playing.......  
  
Chapter 2 end  
  
WOOOOOOOO hahaha so how did you like it plz review!!! 


	3. The Mission!

Disclaimer: I dont own the dam thing stop bothering me!!  
  
Moment Part1 The song that changed the world  
  
Chapter 3 The Mission Part 1  
  
The sphere began playing.........  
  
::cold breezes are seen:: ::Nooj and Gipple climbing up a mountain:: ::Shuin fowlowing them:: ::he catches up:: End Sphere(from now on this ::words:: is how you know when they are watching a sphere)  
  
Yuna looked at Le Blanc  
  
"Le I.....wow."  
  
"I know Yuna they are on Mount Gagazet there is no other mountain that looks like it."  
  
"So....Lets get back to the ship pronto!!"  
  
Yuna had almost forgoten that Shinra was with them. She was scared to death when he said it.  
  
"Ok Shinra lets go then, Le Blanc why dont you go get..."  
  
"I'm not telling Sano or Uno. Lets go alone!"  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
Yuna and the new gang ran back to the ship and started on thier way to Gagazet. Yuna changed into the summoner dressphere.  
  
Yuna and the others jumped out of the ship and started up the moutain * * * * * * * * * * ************** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rikku and paine ran down the hall of Djose temple  
  
"RUUN BROTHER!!!!!! ITS COMMING!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rikku as she ran  
  
"RIIIIKUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BROTHER NO!!!!!!" Rikku stopped dead, she herd screams and bones breaking  
  
"Brother..........." she fell to her knees she couldn't go on shed rather it get her.  
  
"Rikku we must go!!!!!" Paine shouted at her.  
  
Paine grabbed Rikku and began to drag her then, she picked her up and began to run at her fastest speed trying desperately to find the exit.  
  
"Were are we....."  
  
"why are we here?"  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
CHAPTER 3 END  
  
WOOA that was freaky wasn't it so how did ya like it  
  
plz review!!!! 


	4. The Other Side

Disclaimer:I dont own it so lets get to the story!  
  
Moment  
  
Part 1: the song that changed the world  
  
Chapter 4: The other side  
  
Wakka was sitting on the beach. He was looking at the waves of the ocean and was deep in thought  
  
(if you see a "" words thoughts"" basically a double"" its someones thoughts)  
  
""Hmm i wonder what Yunas doing. I have a bad vibe a really bad vibe. I need to speak with her.""  
  
Wakka got up and started to run back to the comshpere. When he passed the waterfall he noticed a pyrofly zooming around.  
  
""No...Somthings happened""  
  
"I NEED TO GET TO HER NOW!!!"  
  
And with that Wakka started a mad dash twords the village. When he got there Lulu was already at the comsphere and was sceaming out Yunas name. Wakka ran over tho her and was shocked at the image he saw when he looked at the sphere  
  
"what the.......YUNA!!!!"  
  
**************************  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
***************************  
  
Paine finally found the exit she was so releved,but the the thing was still after them  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
these words kept running through Paines mind. How DID they get there? Why were they there? That is somthing that will soon be explained, She thought. She had awoken the next morning really early, although she was still exauhsted from the concert, she still had a feeling she should get up. She noticed Rikku had already gotten up. She headed for the bridge and found that Shinra, Brother, and Buddy were also awake. Everyone was in a rush, something important had probably just happened that woke them up(she thought). But she was wrong. She tried to walk in secretly but the clanging of her boots against the metal floor was too loud.  
  
"Paine!! Your up." yelled Rikku as she ran down to meet her.  
  
"So" Paine said "Whats happening." "Big things. 5 spheres have been found at Djose" said Rikku  
  
"so" Paine said "When are we leaving"  
  
Chapter 4 end  
  
so how did you like it?  
  
oh and to all of you who reviewed my story thanks! 


	5. It will continue

Final Fantasy Moment will continue soon 


End file.
